Allena Christmas Special
by revolt01
Summary: Allen is selfless, kind and brave. He is there for Lenalee (who is sometimes alone). One incident and Lenalee's reputation changed and her freedom is gone. Her parents punished her but Allen didn't. He welcomed her to his world. Merry Christmas! First One shot! Warning: Language. . . The world needs more Allen x Lenalee!


It is very cold outside.

Snow falls everywhere outside the window. Here I am watching as the teacher explains about trigonometry. I don't understand any of it but I just let it go.

Sitting in front of the class is one of my mysterious dreams. He has white hair, gray eyes and a scar on his eye. He is my dream. He is my star. He is Allen Walker, my star.

The sky god should put my star and his star together.

I was wondering if he'll ever notice my presence.

_I was sitting on a swing as the snow falls. My cat died a while ago and I can't move on. I cried quietly._

_I let the snow fall__,__ not bothering the coldness because I want it that way. I don't care if my world became __grey,__ that I can't see any other colors. Just let it go. All I say is let it go but I can't._

"_Why are you crying?" Someone asked._

_I look up and saw a boy who has white hair, gray eyes and a scar on his eye. He is handsome. I don't know but he is staring so deep __into__ my eyes._

_One thing I did is ignore his presence._

_The world is full of regret, vengeance and darkness. You'll be happy then __you__ cry from an event that changed your whole life. You'll never get what you want if you don't do anything._

_Since he realized I ignored him, he went to sit on the swing next to me. He started swinging slightly._

_I know him. He is a son of a businessman who happens to be one of the richest businessman in our country. Rich kids always __get__ what they want by just showing their cute pathetic eyes. They want everything. They want the whole Disneyland and by just giving lots of gold, they got the whole land._

_But he is different._

_Out __of all problems __in__ the whole world, he wanted to know what __my problem was__. __They'll probably just__ give you what you want._

"_Why aren't you speaking?" He asked__,__ full of concern._

_Why would he care? He is rich__,__ he got everything__;__ He got what he wants. He never shed tears the whole year. Why is he __concerned__?_

"_You know, I don't always get what I want." He started. "All I want is very simple. I want peace and happiness. If someone is crying, the word peace is erased. I want you to be happy."_

_Why is he telling me this waste? He is just wasting his time by talking to me. Come on, talking to me isn't worth it._

"_You are mentally crying, Milady." He told me._

"_Why do you even care?" I asked._

"_Finally, you spoke. Well, I don't want to be rude but I really care about little things. I want to help you. Are you lost or something?"_

"_You are just a kid."_

"_We are almost the same age. How old are you?"_

"_I'm six years old."_

"_Well, I'm also six years old but my birthday is near."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Come on, I want to help you."_

"_Fine, my cat died." I pouted._

"_It is just a cat."_

_I stared at him with anger. He looks kinda __surprised__. A sweat drop __appears__._

"_You know, I __thought__ you __had__ heavier problems. Is that only your problem? Well, let me tell you. Don't carry the whole Earth on your shoulders because we have a Titan carrying it."_

**A/N: A common misconception today is that Atlas was forced to hold the Earth on his shoulders, but Classical art shows Atlas holding the celestial spheres, not a globe. Allen was actually referring to Atlas, the Titan of astronomy and navigation.**

"_Why are you telling me this?" I asked him._

"_It is almost Christmas. Why won't you start decreasing your selfishness and start giving or helping like what I am doing now?"_

_Then it hit me__,__ I am too selfish__,__ I only want to take care of myself. Argh, I started hating myself on that matter. Why won't I share my blessings? It is __worth a__ try. There is a chance that it will make me happy._

"_How__ can I help?" I asked him._

"_Do you know why we celebrate Christmas?"_

"_Is it because it is the birthday of Jesus?" I asked him back._

"_Well, maybe."_

"_So then what?"_

"_Jesus, as others say, is one of the greatest blessing the Lord gave us. Because of Jesus's kindness, he is unselfish. Then goes the quote "Share your blessings". Some people __don't__ have enough money to celebrate Christmas. They want it very special but it isn't possible, they say."_

"_So you want me to share?" I asked him._

"_Not just on Christmas. You should always share or help or both."_

"_Thanks for that request or suggestion."_

"Miss Lenalee, would you please answer question number 4?" I heard Mr. Bookman asked me.

"Yes, sir." I answered as I went into the board.

There is a trigonometric functions written on the board. Don't get me wrong but it is very easy. Tangent of 45. For smarty pants, it is equal to 1. I slowly wrote it after the equal sign.

"Excellent, Miss Lenalee." Mr. Bookman told me as I heard few people clapped.

"Thank you."

As I went back to my seat, I saw Allen glare and smile at me. I blush a little as I slowly settle down. This is getting crazy. Does he remember?

"Lenalee, can you help me with this?" My seatmate, Azure, asked me.

Even though she is one of the popular sluts in the school, I don't mind at all. She is still a student.

"What can I do?" I asked her as I went near her.

"I can't remember the formula of the three." She said as she hands me her empty notebook.

I carefully wrote the formula. Sine is equal to Y or opposite over hypo. Cosine is equals to X or adjacent over hypo. Tangent is equal to opposite over adjacent.

_A/n: For short, it's SOH CAH TOA._

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Allen staring at me with a smile. I am following what he said. He is a rich kid that always lent money with reasonable reasons. He helped people with a reasonable reason. He shares, he helps, and he cares. But he doesn't carry the whole Earth. I help him.

"Why are you helping that bitch?!" Another seatmate asked me surprisingly. "She doesn't deserve help!"

"Hey, Bea, shut the f*** up!" Azure scolded.

"Lenalee, she'll ruin your life. Heck, she'll ruin our lives."

"I don't think she'll do that." I told Bea.

"Do you know what happened between her and Allen?" Bea asked me. "They were the greatest couple, but they broke up because it wasn't working. Azure hates him because he doesn't care enough about her."

"Shut up, Bea. You keep on believing rumors. We broke up because he is a stupid damn jerk."

"Okay, I get it. Now, here is your notebook, Azure." I told Azure as I hand her back her notebook. "It seems like you don't care about him anymore."

"He is stupid. He doesn't have time to be with me!" Azure increase her voice.

"Miss Azure Jason!" I heard the teacher.

"Sorry sir." She stuttered.

"Now, as I was saying..."

He went back to the discussion. As I concentrate at the discussion, Jett, the person who is sitting in front of me hands me a piece of paper.

"Lena, it is a secret from someone special." He told me.

I smiled as I grab the paper and read it. It says:

Meet me at the rooftop.

AW

I looked at Allen and realized he is scribbling some notes. It's been 10 years since I met him. It's been 5 years since I last talk to him. It's been a year since I went back from Chicago.

And now, it's been 30 seconds since he sent me this cute letter.

Few minutes later, the bell rang saying its break time. Students quickly fix themselves and went out of the class leaving some students. I saw Allen talking to his friends. Some of his friends are jerks. Some are smart, but all of them are his true friends.

"Staring at him again, Lenalee?" I heard Anna, my best friend. "I think he'll just fool you. He is selfless. He never has time."

"He is waiting for his perfect match." I told her as I leave.

After eating with Anna, Bea and Alexa, I asked for their permission to go somewhere. Alexa eyed me weirdly but accepted it.

I quickly went to the rooftop.

It is snowing. I have my scarf, leather jacket and warm boots. And I saw my idol, star and wish.

"I never thought you'd do that." He told me. "You aren't humble enough, are you?"

I looked at him straight to his silver-grey eyes. I can be a swimmer while staring at it. But being humble, I don't know.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I am talking about what you did to her." He told me. "Azure is a b****. She doesn't deserve anything. She'll ruin everything. She'll do something."

"What happened to you two?"

"Lenalee, when you were gone, we were _madly_ in love to each other. I courted her, I asked her out and she accepted it. We'd kiss and kiss. We shared on one straw. Few months later, she ruined my life. She told everyone that I was a man-whore. She told almost everyone. She made fake videos about _making love I shared with her _which doesn't even exist in history. She ruined my life!"

"She will never ruin mine, Allen." I told him.

"She will. Lenalee, I am warning you. I don't _wanna lose you_."

"Okay, I get it. You just called me here in the cold just to warn me. But listen, Allen, I bet you are wrong."

"If anything goes wrong, open this paper." He told me as he hand me a folded fancy paper. "I'll be there."

A few days later, I was walking to my locker and saw lots of girls glaring daggers at me. What did I do?

"Oh, look at who arrived!" I heard Azure and her friends.

"What?" I asked her calmly.

"Look, we just like to mingle around, is that wrong?" She asked me. "You keep on helping us with a fee."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Miss Lenalee," I heard the principal. Oh gods, no. I don't want to be suspended. "I believe that drinking liquor isn't allowed."

"You don't have a proof." I told him.

"I have students saying they saw you in a bar drinking strong liquor. Yes, you are getting suspended and you'll be back in January. You'll never attend the exchange gift party. You'll never be allowed at school grounds starting now."

"They don't have a proof!" I shouted.

"They have one of their cousins take a picture of you drinking liquor." He said as he hand me a picture of a girl who happens to look like me drinking. No, I never go to bars. I stayed chaste or pure. I don't know this. I don't know this SHIT!

"I think we have a misunderstanding, sir." I heard my brother and guidance counselor, Komui. "She doesn't. I guard her properly."

"No, she did this!" Azure shouted.

Desperate.

She is desperate.

Few seconds later, guards started pushing me out of the school. The school's students aren't allowed to drink or go to bars. Allen was suspended for ten weeks for _making love_.

Now, here I am. Suspended. Broken. Bullied. _Impure. _Daunted.

I should have known.

My phone beeped. I unlocked it and saw Komui's text.

_Talk to you later about this shit!_

No, don't believe them. I never drink. I am still pure. I still have my innocence. I am still me, a self-denial girl. This can't be happening.

Now I am one of her masterpieces.

"Lenalee, talk to me!" Komui shouted at me. "What did you do?"

"I walked to the hallway then the next second, Azure ruined my whole life! My _innocence _is ruined." I told him.

"Tell me the whole truth." He scolded.

"I am telling you the whole truth."

"It doesn't explain anything."

"Yes, you guarded me strictly. That picture is photoshopped. Azure and her friends lied! She ruined my life."

"You ruined my reputation!"

"She ruined our reputation!"

"I don't know what to do to you now. You are very stupid. You should've never did that! Go to your room, now!"

"Please, I am telling the whole truth!"

"Room, now!"

I felt tears run down my cheek. I quickly went upstairs and to my room. I still have that paper from Allen Walker. He is still helping me.

I grabbed that paper and slowly opened it. What is written is a cell phone number. I grabbed my Samsung note and typed the number in the dial.

It started calling his phone number. Seconds later, he picked it up.

"You never drink." He instantly told me.

"Allen, what should I do?" I asked him.

"Let it go, Lenalee. It is just another reputation ruin. Let karma solve the problem."

"I can't."

"Out of about 500 students of the school, 0.5% of them are broken because of her pack. You aren't alone, Lenalee. We aren't alone."

"What is the reason why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"I want you to go to my house at December 21." He told me. "I promise it will not be only a warning or _friendly talk_."

"Whatever you say, I am doing this out of curiosity not because I trust you."

"Well, thanks."

"Trust me, it will solve everything, _love._"

"Lenalee, talk to me!" Here goes Komui again shouting at me outside my room while listening to The Vamps. "Please, tell me the truth."

"Why people are always believing that slut." I asked myself. "No one believes me other than him. What did I do? Where am I wrong?"

"Lenalee, open up!" He shouted as he banged my door. "Lenalee, speak up!"

Today was the exchange gift party/program in our school. I wasn't allowed, according to the school's Facebook page. I don't care. I am one of the most embarrassing students of that school. I _ruined _the reputation of the school.

"Lenalee!"

He keeps on banging which didn't bother me. I am telling the truth. The bitch is evil. I am an angel. I don't lie to Komui. I never did. I just hid. Escape. Run away. A coward, they say.

Then I heard a bell ring. The doorbell.

I heard Komui went downstairs and get the door. I can't hear their conversations. Well, Bradley is more worth it than hearing their conversations. I want to escape reality. Komui's scolding isn't helping but Bradley, James, Conner and Tristan is helping me to escape.

_A/n: She's referring to the members of the Vamps._

"Lenalee, Allen wants to talk to you!" Komui shouted.

I don't know why but I opened my door quickly ignoring Bradley's voice. Yes, I need to be somebody to Allen.

I saw Allen at my door smiling wearing a white collared long sleeved shirt and warm pants together with his boots.

"So I know you aren't allowed on the exchange gift party." He told me as he closed the door and locked it. "Let's have one."

"I don't have a gift for you." I told him.

"December 25 can wait." He told me as he handed me a box wrapped with purple wrapper and teal ribbon. "Don't open before Christmas. I wanted to surprise you."

We sat at my bed.

"I hate surprises." I told him as I smiled. My day is complete with a sempai. "But it is worth of try. I never knew you were this kind of person. Who taught you this?"

"My dad always says that I should be a gentleman and a caregiver." He told me. "He taught me how to be confident of what I am doing, but nobody's perfect. If you realize, I am one of the biggest jerks in the school. I used to date lots of girls but I lied. Yes, so Azure got revenge by doing a rape video."

"Why did you lie?" I asked.

"Honesty is the best policy, they say. What if you did something wrong? Would you wanna tell the truth? Sometimes, telling the truth is risky. Telling a lie is risky. Both are risky. But as long as I don't mess up, they'll never know you lied. That's it. She found out that she wasn't my first kiss. Well the first kiss is an incident I don't wanna remember."

"Love is too risky."

"True love is too risky, Lenalee. You want to risk it all. Even though the father is rude, you'll do everything."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I am facing true love, Lenalee."

I looked at him weirdly.

"You are in love?" I asked disappointedly. My sempai is in love with another girl.

"Yeah, I am. This time, it is true love not fake."

"You share sadness too?"

"Sometimes, the bond should be made with marriage. Force Marriage. I don't want to fall in love with the wrong person. It will be always a trap."

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Since Komui is gone, we have this whole house to ourselves." He said as he leaned closer to me. "I want to know who you are from that little girl who cried when her cat died and the girl I am _with _today."

"Let's play QnA." I told him. "You question first."

"What is your favorite animal?" He asked me.

"I love rabbits." I answered.

_A/n: for you to understand easily, L for Lena and A for Allen._

"What is your favorite book?" L

"I love Divergent and Percy Jackson. Who is your favorite actor?" A

"I think it is Theo James or Dylan O'Brien. Favorite band?" L

"Linkin Park. Favorite singer or vocalist?" A

"Bradley Will Simpson of the Vamps." L

"He has a cool accent. I also like him." A

"Favorite anime?" L

"I think Shingeki No Kyojin. Favorite book?" A

"Heroes of Olympus or the Mortal Instrument. Favorite movie?" L

"Yeah, that Heroes of Olympus is the extension of Percy Jackson. Anyways, I like the Amazing Spiderman 2. Favorite anime character?" A

"For now, it is Izayoi Sakamaki. He is a badassed guy. Who's yours?" L

"I think Kaito is cool." A

_A/n: Kaito from Detective Konan not from Vocaloid._

"Subject?" A

"I think math. What's yours?" L

"I have science in mind. Favorite game?" A

"I don't know. Maybe Truth or dare. Who you love, Allen?" L

"You really want to know who." Allen told me. "Sure, she is actually beside me asking random question." He told me as he grab my hand. "You ruined my other surprise, Lenalee."

"I guess I have the same feeling." I told him as I leaned more into him. "You wanted to ask who my crush is. Well, he is here wanting to kiss me."

"How do you read minds?" He asked me.

"Scientists say that everyone can read minds. I am no exception."

"Well, we call it assuming." He said as he put his lips on mine.

Few days later after my first kiss was stolen, I was later trusted by my brother that I am telling the truth because of the fact he also hates Azure.

Today, it's December 21. I put on my jacket, boots and scarf. I told Komui that I'll be with Bea. As soon as I leave the house, I went straight to Allen's mansion. Actually, he lives alone with his butlers, Vale and Zephyr. I know because he keeps on calling them or telling stories about them.

I slowly make it to the gates without getting caught by any of my schoolmates. The gates are made up of bricks with some kind of CCTV and speaker in front to communicate to someone inside.

The gate automatically opened for me. I carefully walked in only to be welcomed by someone I don't know.

"You must be Lenalee." The guy said.

He has blonde messy hair and cerulean blue eyes. He is handsome, I can say. Since I am loyal, I don't like nor love him. He is just Anna's Nii-san.

"You must be Argon." I told him.

"Yes, and Allen is waiting for your presence." He smiled at me.

Waiting for my presence is a great phrase. He knows every answer, I think. He knows the reality will do this and that. He knows how to love and respect.

I smiled and went in front of his door. I knocked thrice and I heard his footsteps. Few seconds later, he opened the door without a shirt. I totally blushed but he smirked. Okay, show the world your beautiful and delicious abdominal muscles.

"Hey," He said smiling or grinning. I don't know why but I like it.

"Hey," I said back.

"Let's start by kissing." He said as he pulled me inside and made me kiss him hard and passionate. This kiss is really great that you want to kiss him more.

"Allen," I moaned.

"I know but you aren't here to do that." He grinned as he gestured me to sit in the sofa.

I sat quietly. He left me here to get a shirt and prepare two teas. His house is really wide like he is a prince. Everything is gold and white except some things. The interior design is really great and excellent like an expert designer did this. Heck, it is true!

"Here is your cup of tea, madam." I heard someone as the guy put two cups on the table in front of me. "Here's the young master's tea, also."

He has neat blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He is somewhat tall and handsome. Again, he isn't Allen so he'll lose whatever beauty pageant if Allen is his opponent.

"I'm Zephyr." He introduced himself. "Master said to entertain you while he prepare his laptop. Enjoy your stay, Lenalee."

After that, he leaves me in the living room.

"Sorry for being slow, Lenalee." Finally, Allen joined me in the living room. I felt sick when being alone.

He sat beside me with his closed laptop on his arms. He smiled like he has a surprise. Oh gosh, I really am in love with him.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I smiled at him.

"This is very simple."

He put his laptop on the table in front of us and opened it. The screen has Google Chrome on display. Written on the URL is .com.

"This website is where I get advice." He told me. "First, you have to follow blogs over here and there and they'll display what they uploaded. You can also ask them."

"Wow, I have never had a wide amount of information about World Wide Web." I told him. "Great brain you have, dear."

"Just for you, babe." He said as he closed the laptop which surprises me.

"Why did you close it?" I asked him.

"I have something more special in my head." He answered as he suddenly kissed me.

The kiss is very slow yet it was heated, passionate and real. I love him since the very first day I met him. He knows the reality I am trying to escape. Now, he is showing me realities that I really wanted to be.

Then out of instincts, I pulled out.

"What else you got?" I asked.

"Some quotes that will help you through your life." He told me as he wrapped his arms around me. "Here, let me tell you this. Keep on walking with your head high. You stumble, get up. But whatever pace you are, don't run. Just a normal walk."

"Why shouldn't I run?" I asked him. I know the meaning of keep on walking but why not run?

"Don't be desperate, in other words."

I smiled.

"It takes time to have happiness." He told me. "When the time has come, be prepared. Always have enough patience."

Desperate? I don't know why but yeah, it suits my attitude. Everything I want is perfect. The only problem is that, I am too desperate. Nobody's perfect. We are physically perfect but what about the other aspect? He's right. Don't be desperate.

"How did you have this thought?" I asked him.

"Before I met you, I was a spoiled brat who wanted everything, even a Ferrari." He started. "My mom and dad gave it all what I want except for the Ferrari. I asked why. They said, grow up first and learn why. Now I understand that. If I want everything, I should work hard. Obviously, I will but I lost interest to it. I like something new."

"What?"

"Not a thing. It's a 'who'."

"Then who?"

"You. You are my world. You are everything to me. You were my greatest masterpiece. Now, you are my biggest dream. Being with you is a dream come true. I did work hard to get you, love."

"There are lots of fish." I told him rejecting the love (sort of). "Why me?"

"I caught you first then I ignored you and tried to catch others. But yeah, some tricked me. So I will take care of the fish I caught."

"So cheesy." I chuckled.

"Just for you. You are blushing."

What is wrong with your brain, woman?! Can you stop blushing? He is Allen Walker, the son of the owner of one of the largest companies in the country. It is just a damn country not the whole world.

I can sense him smirking. I don't want this scene. Yeah, innocent people also have a demon inside like this guy with me. I read too much manga, I can say.

"What else?" I abled to ask him.

"Have time to have fun." He told me while smiling. "You have morality but you should always have enough time to be immoral because the two is balance."

"I am moral person." I told him.

"You aren't moral all the time neither am I."

"I'm afraid I totally disagree."

"A moral person benefits from others while the immoral one benefits only himself and sometimes hurts others."

All I can say is I think it is true. Okay, I admit that I am also immoral. I benefit myself but I don't hurt others. I don't want to hurt them.

"Another thing is that everyone has fears." He smiled. "For example, I fear being forgotten, poisoned and rejected. I also fear people dying. What about you?"

"I think confinement." I told him.

"_Mom! Dad! I hate this place!" I shouted at my parents._

"_Why do you hate this place?" My mom asked._

"_I am not comfortable." I answered._

"_Look, we are just using the elevator going to our apartment." Komui whined. "And now you are whining about living here. Oh gosh, I can't believe a kid like you are afraid of elevators."_

_True to his words. Starting that day, I hate __confinement__ and not having enough space like elevators or __mazes__._

"I can believe that." He said without laughing. "You hate elevators. When you got out of the elevator, you faint after few seconds after stepping out. You are claustrophobic."

"Thank you for your concern." I told him.

"I told mine and you didn't laugh."

I was speechless. My mind was blocked. This is what they call 'writer's block'. Yeah, even my head did this.

A few hours later, I decided to go home. As I open the door to our house, I saw Komui staring at me with his serious sharp eyes. He is angry, I can say.

"The school reported about your misbehavior." He started.

I closed the door carefully and sat at the opposite seat.

"What misbehavior?" I asked him.

"Where have you been, honestly?" He asked me with his serious voice.

"To Allen's house." I answered with stutter.

"No, tell me honestly." He said.

"I am telling the truth." I told him.

"Not in the bar? Fraternity? Gang?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know all of this!" He shouted at me. "Why are your clothes crumpled?"

"Hey, I already told you I went to Allen's house."

"Then you lost your v-card?"

"No, we just cuddle, not do 'that'."

"Then what is this report from the president?" He asked as he handed me the report.

The report is in an envelope. I opened it and found papers and pictures. I look into it and realized the picture is a girl who happens to look like me walking through the street not to mention, naked. She is with a man who happens to look like Lavi, one of the hottest guy in the school. He is also naked. How did they do this?

"I don't understand." I muttered.

"You were drunk, they said." Komui added. "Lenalee, what would you do if mom and dad found out you were kicked out of the school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because you are. This morning, they kicked your account out. They kicked you out. You aren't allowed to enter the school grounds anymore. You are the first lady to be kicked out. We are ashamed of you. You lied and lied and lied. Go to your room!" He shouted with rage.

"I went to Allen's house not Lavi's." I cried.

"You will be grounded for the whole 2015, young lady. You will only eat one time at one day. I will never allowed any connection from you to the world. You will learn your mistakes."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him as my tears run down.

"My reputation or the school's reputation is ruined!"

"Why do you always believe the president?" I asked him.

"He is the president and he is saying the truth _all the time._"

"F*** you all! They ruined my whole life! You just don't understand! I hate you!" I shouted.

Graduation is today. I was invited to join even though I repeated a year. I have to join even though I am not graduating. I just have to watch those bitch walk on their red carpet and grab their diploma.

"Lenalee, what is wrong?" My mom asked me as I walked to the house's gate. "Why aren't you happy? Your friends are graduating."

"Oh, it is because I am going to a doll's graduation. Brother wouldn't want me to escape this moment to see Annabelle's graduation."

_A/n: Annabelle is a vintage doll, remember?_

"What's got into you?" she asked.

"You know what? You disconnected me from the whole world from the whole 2015! Mom, are you sure I'll be alright?!"

"Lenalee, don't get mad with me."

"Why do you believe snakes? Why do you keep on assuming it is right? I didn't do anything wrong. I told the truth a year ago and it will always be the truth. Why can't you see that?"

"The whole school believes that."

"Why are you believing those thousands snakes other than the only rabbit?"

_A/n: No puns intended._

"What are you talking about?" My mom asked.

"You know what? I can't believe you are my family. You believe other people other than the one who is saying the truth who happens to be me, your daughter. You grounded me for a year without breaking it. Do I feel loved? No, I feel more pain that I can't handle. The pain I never did to you and others."

"Please stop, Lenalee. You dese-"

"And now you are saying I deserve it?! What kind of mom are you?"

"Lenalee,"

"Whatever. I think I should do what I want for now."

When night came, I carefully pack things I need to survive. Clothes, foods, gadgets. Everything I need. I put it in my traveling sling bag. I carefully opened my window with my bag. Then I ran away. This place is full of crap.

For all that days they don't care, of course, I don't felt love for one year. Now, I ran away with nowhere to go. Let it be, Lenalee. No one even cares about me.

As I ran streets to streets, I finally realized I am in Allen's house. Even after graduation, he don't want to live with his parents. He just don't wanna be disturb.

I rang the bell of the gate. The screen on the wall flickered and I saw someone who happens to be Allen's mother.

"Dear, you must Lenalee, Allen's friend." She said full of concern. "Allen, get the gate for our young lady here."

Few minutes later, I spotted Allen as he ran towards the closed gates. Once he is near me, he carefully opened the gate and let me in.

"Lenalee, what happened?" He asked.

"The world is full of demons, Allen." I told him.

He suddenly hugged me so tight. With his actions, I let my tears go. I feel love in this position. He understands me.

"Lenalee, I missed you. What happened for one year of your disappearance?"

"They never enrolled me. They imprisoned me in my room. They didn't listen to me."

"Oh Lenalee, I am so sorry."

"It is alright, Allen."

"Come inside and eat with us, Lenalee. I know why you didn't eat everything and look at you. You look like you were electrified."

"Thanks, Allen."

"We don't mind if you'll stay here forever." I heard a man. I looked behind Allen and I saw his parents smiling. "We will never mind. We accept you"

"I don't understand." I told them.

"You'll find why soon."

They educated me. They accept me. They never got mad at me. They supported me. I became a valedictorian. Allen saved his father's company when his father died. I worked as Allen's assistant.

My parents never remembered me. They never showed up. They don't know where I am. Why would they care?

December 24, 2027

"Where are we going?" I asked Allen who is wearing a white button up shirt and black jeans. He is holding my hands as he pushed his way to the garden he built.

"A surprise for you, love." He answered.

We have been together since last year. Her mom was like the best matchmaker in the whole world. It is the reason why they let me stay forever. Now, Allen is doing something I didn't expect.

While walking, I saw an opening and that means we are near his rose garden. We entered but the rose garden is totally new. The flowers are sparkling from water. There are candles, Christmas lights and lamps. Very romantic. The next events are very cliché.

"Push!" The nurse said.

I pushed harder and I can feel the head coming out. It's May 22 and I never thought this day will be very special. Today, I am also giving birth to my son Rayne.

"Push!"

I pushed harder than the last time. I soon realized this is the suffering all mothers had to go through (except for mothers who adopted their child).

"Push!"

After some pushing, I heard Rayne's crying. I felt tears rundown my cheeks. I did it! I successfully gave birth to Rayne Walker, the proof of my love to Allen and his family.

"Here he is!" They handed Rayne who is wrapped around a blue towel. "He is completely healthy."

My doctor went out and she called my handsome and sexy husband. He went in. through the years, his appearance changed. He is taller and muscular. He showed me his perfect 8 packs. His hair grew messier. He became grumpier but it stills surprises me that he is still cute.

He went in with an obviously worried face. He is sweating because he was panicking. He is worried about us. But when he saw us safe and sound, he relaxed and went over to us pulling up a chair.

"He's perfect." I told him.

"He got your violet hair." He told me. "What about my DNA?"

"He didn't open his eyes."

"Let me carry Rayne." I gave him Rayne and to my surprise, Rayne grabbed his strand and opened his cute eyes. He got Allen's gray eyes. It is too cute to look. "He looks cute."

"He'll be very handsome like you, Allen. I will love you, Allen."

"Yeah, but I want a girl."

Lavi: _Darling I will be loving you 'til we're seventy._

Kanda (who happens to be very bitter): Poor lady. If she reach 71, Lavi will never love her again.

Author: Kanda, don't ruin the song.

Allen: Thank you for reading Revolt01's first one-shot.

Lenalee: We all know this is very late because Revolt01 was invited in so many Christmas party that doesn't have to do with bringing his laptop.

Allen: Yeah and he receiver only two gifts. He gave about seven. Well, he is very selfless that he only become selfish when he's playing DOTA 2 and a game called Star Era that happens to have characters who looks so much like me and Kanda.

Author: Don't blame my bloodlines! My mom loves reading books and watching Voltes 5. My dad loves playing games.

**Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! And always remember, it is about giving not receiving but make sure you have a gift (that is a sign of you're not forgotten).**

Allen: Yeah like the slice in your hand is healed! You were distributing money and the money slice your finger.


End file.
